


Finding Love Where It Shouldn't Be

by Painter_Kitt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Dark Namizake Minato, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), I'm Sorry, KakaNaru - Freeform, Konoha 12 - Freeform, M/M, Other, Slow To Update, might change the title, torture and interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painter_Kitt/pseuds/Painter_Kitt
Summary: Quick disclaimer so I don't have to put one in every chapter... I don't own Naruto!*Le gasp!!!*I know I know.. sad times for emily, but yes all rights go to kishisomethingorother...What's his name??? Hold on a second please...Masashi Kishimoto!! Yes, all rights go to that awesome dude right there, now I have been sitting in bed drawing when I started thinking up this story right hereAfter finishing my third drawing(2½ hours later) the entire story start to finish is in my head and here I am writing it! Now bare in mind.. I'm fucking terrible at writing, so constructive criticism and feedback and tips are always welcome, I welcome the nice Grammar Nazis to come and inform me of mistakes I should fix!Naruto Uzumaki: The 16 year old son of The Great Demon King: Kyuubi no YokoA patient of the Konoha Institution going for 11 years nowKakashi Hatake: The 26 year old son of the deceased Sakumo HatakeAfter finishing his year in prison for the accidental murder of his friend, Rin, he gets a job at Konoha Institution to get money and keep his mind off of the accident.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto no Yoko:

 

Age 16 

Species: A young blond Demon Fox  

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki: died from childbirth complications  

[old]Father: Minato Namikaze: killed by the hands(or should I say paws) of his new Father The Kyuubi no Yoko  

[new]Father: The King Of Demons: The Kyuubi no Yoko: having lived way before the era of the humans   

Been raised by Kyuubi at age 5, and after a year of Living in the old house of his asshat of a dead father with Kyuubi by his side he was found by tsunade who healed his scrapes and put him in the orphanage, though one of the workers ended up overheard him talking to Kyuubi and sent him to Konoha Institution, it's been 11 years and he has made friends with the Konoha 12 plus Orochimaru, Gaara, 

Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino of the Konoha T&I (Torture and Interrogation)

The son of The Great Demon King: Kyuubi no Yoko  
Now you might be saying: "But Author-Chan Naruto is Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's child!!"  
And you would be right, however,  
Kushina's death from the childbirth of  
Little Naruto was a tragic happening indeed,  
Perhaps that is why Minato did what he did.

At the age of 5 young Naru was living alone, yet  
not alone, in the abandoned house of his parents,  
Minato and that horrid man Danzo Shimura had summoned The Kyuubi in an attempt to control him by sealing him into little Naruto's Body,  
they failed miserably and Kyuubi killed Minato  
yet sadly Danzo had been able to escape with quite a few wounds of his own,  
he hasn't been heard of since, one can hope he  
died from said wounds but he has most  
likely been hiding away healing and thinking  
of a plan to kill the young blond kitsune.

After killing Minato, The King of Kitsune's noticed the bruised shaking young Uzumaki on the ground and decided to stay and take care of the young Kitt as his own blood.

After calming the poor mistreated boy down and humming him to sleep Kyuubi started the long and tiring task of slowly changing the boys DNA structure and blood to truly become the son of The Great Demon, Naruto no Yoko had been born, with Kyuubi's blood, the blood of a Demon running through his veins his sight improved immensely, as did his scent and hearing, his reflexes improved as well.

Of course comparing them to The Kitsune King himself is the same as comparing the size of a Sugar Glider to that of a Large Tiger,  
The physical changes caused from becoming a Demon is what you would expect,  
Claws, strong and sharp enough to sink into stone like butter,  
Fangs, just as sharp and strong if not more,  
Blond and creme tipped fox Tail and Ears, for obvious reasons  
A pointy tongue with cat like barbs on them, to help with ripping up meat.  
A Fox Form, again... For obvious reasons  
The brightest blue eyes with slit pupils, they will turn purple when upset then red when pissed  
His hair is brighter and softer, like his hair is made of silk itself  
He has two voice boxes to allow him to be able to speak the different type of demon language's (while the Kitsune's are a series of growls, yips, purrs and snaps of the teeth others could be clicks of the tongue, growls and hums at the same time(hence the second voice box) and bark-like groans)


	2. Orochimaru's introduction

Orochimaru:

 

Age 46

Species: Snake Demon

Father: Manda: the King of the Snake Demon clan

Cousin: Anko Mitarashi: the daughter of Ryuuga who is a guard for Manda

Fangs, with venom  
A long forked tongue  
Claws, not as strong as Naruto's but  
Strong in their own right  
Strong scent, average hearing(still way better than a humans though)  
Able to see in infrared  
Able to 'hear' vibrations  
Strong sight  
And has a snake form

He works at Konoha Institution as a doctor and is a friend of Naruto, he knows about Kyuubi and respects both King and Prince of Kitsune.


	3. Anko's introduction

Anko:

 

Age 35

Species: Snake Demon

Fangs, with venom  
A long forked tongue  
Claws, not as strong as Naruto's but  
Strong in their own right  
Strong scent, average hearing(still way better than a humans though)  
Able to see in infrared  
Able to 'hear' vibrations  
Strong sight  
And has a snake form though it's smaller than Orochimaru's

She works at Konoha T&I with Ibiki  
She always visits Orochimaru, Gaara and Naruto though, she's a friend of Kakashi and is the one to convince him to get a job there and asks Orochimaru to put a good word in for him, which he does.


	4. Gaara's introduction

Gaara:

 

Age 18

Species: Tanuki (racoon-dog) Demon

Father: Shukaku: the King of the Tanuki Demon clan

Fangs, same as naru's but not as sharp  
A tongue with smaller barbs than narutos  
Claws, not as strong as Naruto's, slightly duller but still easy to slice skin with  
Average scent, strong hearing  
Great sight  
And has a Tanuki form

He was admitted to Konoha Institution two years after Naruto and the moment they made eye contact have been inseparable, Gaara taking up position of an older brother, though Orochimaru is like the older brother to both of them.


End file.
